Their Encounter
by SkaterGurl711
Summary: Reincarnation AU. Levi and Petra meet again. This time, they meet in another completely different timeline without the threat of titans lurking outside the walls and humans roam across the earth and seas freely. Well the walls no longer exist anyway. A quite short one-shot. Maybe slight Rivetra? Rated T for reincarnated!Levi and a random stranger's use of language.


**AN: **Hello there~~ I first posted this story on my Tumblr blog before posting it here just to see if people would read and liked it. Since this is my first fanfic, I hope that you the reader would like give me some advice on making my stories interesting/exciting/etc. so I can improve my writing skills.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan or any of the characters. They are all owned by Hajime Isayama.

* * *

It was as if time had stopped and the world had stopped moving along with it. There they were staring face to face in the middle of a bustling crowd, feet firmly planted in the ground the moment deep hazel and icy blue met. They couldn't hear the noise of cars passing by. Nor could they hear the people yelling for them to move aside. They just stood and stared what seemed like forever. That is, until someone roughly pushed deep hazel forward but not without saying 'don't block the way short bitch!' She fell forward onto her palms and knees, waking both her and the man from their trance. Luckily, she was wearing her best leather gloves and the pavement wasn't that hard as it looks. The man rushed to her spot and quickly got down to her current eye level. "Hey, you alright?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She made eye contact and for a second or so, got lost in his intensely piercingly ice cold blue eyes. She blinked twice, coming out of her shock and enchantment. "I-I'm fine, thank you," she replied with a reassuring smile. She slowly tried to get up on her own, but winced at the pain in her knees, realizing that she had most probably bruised them in her fall. The man noticed her wincing at the pain, so he put an arm around her shoulder saying; "Here, let me help." He slowly lifted her up until she could stand on her feet. "That bastard, he didn't have to knock you off your feet." The woman looked up and saw the man had a straight, blank expression on his face but had the look of anger and embarrassment in his eyes.

"Oh no, it's more likely my fault anyways. I was standing in the middle of a dinner time crowd after all." She smiled while tucking away some hair with her right hand. The man watched her conduct the action and furrowed his eyebrows. Why it is that he had felt as if he had seen her done that before? He had never met this woman in his entire life, and yet when he made eye contact with her…

"Hey." She looked up.

"I know this might sound bat shit weird and crazy but just now, I felt like we had met before."

The woman absorbed the words coming from the man in front of her. Suddenly her eyes grew in realization, knowing exactly what he had meant.

"Oh! Oh my God, you felt it too? I have never met you before, I know I do but I felt as if I had just met a friend I haven't seen in a long time."

They held gazes for a while, both thinking of how crazy, most utterly strange and amazing this all seems to be. The man's face stiffened and looked away while exhaling a breath full of air and scratched the back of his head. At the same time the woman blushed, looked down and suddenly fiddled with the sleeves of her coat, both suddenly feeling awkward with the situation not knowing how to deal with it. It was the woman who broke the silence.

"Say, mind telling me your name?" she asked.

The man looked back at her raising an eyebrow while still maintaining his blank expression.

"My name, you say?"

"Of course I'm asking for _your name_," she replied while rolling her eyes. "Am I asking anyone else's?"

The man smirked and placed his hands in his pocket feeling amused. "If it's my name you want to know, I might as well let the lovely blonde in front of me tell hers first."

The woman playfully scoffed and smiled. This man who almost made no facial expression from the moment they made eye contact did have a playful side after all.

"Fine, we'll do it that way. My name's Pamela," She held out her hand before continuing, "And you might be-"

He took her hand and shook it after replying "The name's Lewis. Pleased to meet you."

"But you don't looked very much pleased," Pamela teased.

"Don't mind this eternally damned poker face. I _can _humour people if I want to."

"Well, is that so Mr Lewis?"

"Just, 'Lewis' is fine. And I can prove it over a cup of coffee, if you don't mind of course."

"I don't mind at all, _Lewis_." Pamela smiled.

Lewis offered his arm and Pamela took it. Both walked slowly to Lewis' favourite café and continued exchanging smiles, smirks and words. Was it coincidence or fate that brought the two to meet? Only time would tell.

* * *

**AN: **If you liked it, please add to your favourites if you wish and sending in some reviews would be nice too...yeah*feels awkward*

Thanks for reading!


End file.
